


【德哈】眼镜回忆录

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 哈利的话痨眼镜有话说~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	【德哈】眼镜回忆录

我清醒过来的时候，天色尚且朦胧，有光渐渐拨开层云，抚摸过遮掩窗户的窗帘……

什么？你问窗帘是拉着的我为什么看的清楚？

笨嘛，我在窗台上啊。你可真没意思，打断了我好不容易温柔一些的讲述，我容易吗我？嗯？问我是谁啊？

咳咳，不好意思，我忘记自我介绍啦。你可以不认识我，你一定认识我的主人，那可是魔法界大名鼎鼎的救世主，我就是他象征性的一部分——眼镜！嗯？眼镜为什么能说话……我可是巫师的眼镜，会说话很奇怪么？我告诉你，不只是我，喏，那边的台灯，被踢翻在地上的两双拖鞋，还有那把椅子都可以说话的嘛，只是你平时听不到。

其实我也不是很喜欢自我讲述，至于今天为什么有兴趣……大概是因为我醒的太早了现在没什么事做。

我给你介绍一下我的爱人，你看，挂在熨烫机那边的就是啦，他是不是很优雅又英俊？高贵深沉的墨色泛着光泽再配上银色刺绣的精致家徽，他真的是绝美的一条领带！

笑什么……谁说眼镜不能和领带恋爱了？救世主不还和前食死徒在一起了吗？

让我讲讲他们的故事……可我比较想讲我和领带先生的故事啊。算了算了，别这么看着我，我想想，从哪里讲起呢……

我依旧记得，那是将近十年前的事了。当时的我还不是完整的我，只有黑色的圆圆框架挂在墙上，没有镜片，脑子也晕乎乎的。有一个肥胖臃肿的男人抓着——对，不是牵而是抓——一个瘦弱的小男孩的胳膊，把他捞进眼睛店里。我就记得那个男孩迷迷茫茫眨着翠绿色的大眼睛，明明是个近视眼却偏偏绽放着灵动的光彩。

唔，总之，我和男孩对上眼了，我很满意他他也很满意我——什么？才不是因为我便宜那个男人才同意的啊。

后来我听男人叫他“哈利”，从此哈利就成了我的主人。当我拥有属于自己的镜片后，我才真正开始有了记忆，从此替他看清这个既冷酷又温柔的世界。

其实你不知道，我真的是历经千险活到现在，写个回忆录告诉你，万一有一天我被淘汰了也没什么遗憾了。

德思礼，就是哈利的叔叔家对哈利一点也不好，我成天替我的小男孩难过。我看不到哈利的表情（毕竟他的脸在我身后嘛），但我能看到他们鄙夷的笑或者颐指气使的恶心样子，我能听到倔强的男孩因为压抑情绪而呼出的气和他深夜时躲在没有光的碗柜里轻声的啜泣。

而且啊，他们都不肯修修我！你是不知道我的腿当时断了好久，还是哈利后来借了他那个胖猪表哥借的胶带缠在我腿上才勉强能戴的——那种感觉别提多难受了。后来我的镜片也在日复一日中磨损，有时还因为那一家人的粗暴对待而使我被划上裂痕，整个世界都变得模糊了。

曾经，哈利悄悄地问——我知道他没在问我——“我是没人要的孩子吗？”我多想告诉他，才不是，你是个非常好的孩子，你善良坚强，你有世上最好看的绿眼睛，就像夏天的树叶一样（原谅我当时没有读过什么书，想不出来其他的描写）。

终于有一天，在哈利生日那天，我见证他得到了离开德思礼家的机会。这个，我不说你们也知道的，赫赫有名的救世主去霍格沃兹上学的故事。

感谢赫敏小姐在火车上用魔杖指着我骄傲地念道：“Reparo！”多亏了这个咒语我的腿不瘸了、眼不花了，在后来的无数年月里被用这个咒语修复如初才能陪伴哈利这么多年。当然，也因为这个咒语，我才能在和领带先生初见时挺起胸膛，毕竟我也是完整的样子嘛，就算不高贵，但是很可爱吧。

说起来，和领带先生的第一次见面就像我们的主人们见面一样不愉快。

他们之前在摩金夫人的长袍专卖店见过一次，不过那个时候，那个金发的小男孩还没戴上领带先生呢。

我其实不讨厌小男孩的傲慢，我听出来他其实很想跟哈利这个同龄人搭话。不过哈利后来自言自语说讨厌那种样子，就是和达利表哥一样的笨蛋。后来嘛，害，真香，不是？

然后正式见面就是在一年级集中在大厅外的时候了。

他说他叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福（我的主人总是人前叫姓氏背后叫教名的，这种操作我也不是很懂呀），哈利应该和他做朋友，他会罩着他。

我瞥了瞥小少爷骄傲的神情、白皙到近乎苍白的肤色和灰蓝色的眼睛，眼神滑过他涂满了发胶在一堆不修边幅的娃娃里显得格外显眼的淡金头发，小声吐槽：这么小就折腾头发，小心会变秃。

“你说什么呢你个乡巴佬。”

嘿，谁敢说我是乡巴佬。我一低头，只见漂亮的领带先生优雅服帖的躺在德拉科的白衬衫上（哦，我后来吃过醋，但是鞋子说他爱着另一双鞋还不是成天和袜子在一起，我就释然了），正有些愤怒。

“我说你主人呢，怎么啦？小小年纪装什么装？”

“哼，”还年轻的领带先生听到自己主人吃瘪被拒绝，于是生气又傲慢的瞪瞪我，“少爷才不像你主人那么没品位，头发乱糟糟。”

其实我们俩也就第一次见面那么剑拔弩张了，一点儿也不像那俩不坦诚的家伙，让我这个眼镜操碎了镜片。

我见到领带先生的次数不多，毕竟他是个私人领带，在学校上课日子是不能戴的，再加上小少爷的确财大气粗，平时领带领结换着来。不过领带先生很特殊，他可是有家徽的呢，所以出场次数比其他的庸俗领带多一些。

当我看到我主人的金红领带而觉得太活泼闹人，看到小少爷后来戴的银绿领带而觉得太阴沉冰冷，什么赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的领带又让我索然无味，我才发现，原来第一次见到领带先生，我就爱上他了。这是后话，我还是讲讲我的主人和他死对头的事吧。

我还记得他们又一次正式交锋，那个被宠坏了的马尔福抢了当时的小可怜隆巴顿的记忆球，凭借着他自己说的三岁就会骑了的扫帚一飞冲天。我正义感爆棚的小主人——后来我想了想，觉得是哈利就是对马尔福的反应更大一点——居然不听赫敏罗恩的劝阻，摇摇晃晃也骑上了扫帚，就要去追马尔福。

嗨呀，你不知道，那是我第一次上天，我的心跳的估计比我主人还厉害。

“把记忆球给我！马尔福！”

马尔福坏笑着在手中抛着记忆球：“有本事你来拿啊，破特~”

噫，我琢磨着这家伙后来是叫上瘾了，从此后我每天耳朵里都是“破特破特”，也就他成天爆破音的叫还不嫌累了。

说时迟那时快，马尔福在空中360度大翻身，扭过头来冲哈利笑。我寻思着，挑衅的笑是这样吗？如果是的话你怎么还舔嘴唇呢？

总而言之，多亏了德拉科的恶作剧，哈利进了魁地奇队。我当时就嘚嘚瑟瑟地冲马尔福身上的物件儿们笑，你瞧瞧整个黑袍子都黯淡下去了。不过远处看着哈利被拥成一团的小少爷的表情，好像不是因为没折腾成哈利而愤怒，倒像是失落和嫉妒？

应该是一年级的魁地奇赛，我又见到了领带先生！不过我都来不及和他打声招呼，因为我一直在注意调皮的金色飞贼，真的，超级费眼，要不是我，哈利还找不到呢。

哈利冲过观众席，我看到马尔福一双雨后晴空般的眼睛紧紧盯着他，面容紧张得很，又在身边人跟他说话时装出一副不屑的模样。害，担心就直说，你看，领带先生就很关心快要从哈利鼻梁上飞出去的我……你说我们关系为什么变好了？还不是多亏了傲娇又情商低的马尔福？总是没话找话来凑到哈利旁边，今天伸腿绊一下，明天伸手捞一下，今天嘲讽发型，明天嘲讽打扮的。然后我就趁着这个空档和马尔福身上的袍子衬衫皮鞋西裤还有魔杖熟稔了起来，所以它们也愿意在领带先生那里多提起我。

这个时候我就忍不住吐槽马尔福和哈利的情商低了。哈利暂且不说，他反正是很靠后才明白自己对马尔福有兴趣的，马尔福那自从自我介绍后就路人皆知的心思（也许也不是路人皆知），明晃晃摆在面前，偏偏就是吸引注意力的手段叫我咂舌。

你说你想一起玩就直说，跟踪怎么回事，还是我眼尖一眼看见窗户外的金色脑袋。

你说你觉得吃醋了，好好说不行，还非得带着人小姑娘讽刺一遍，也不怕韦斯莱一家把你捶出去。

你说你想调戏还就算了，调戏都到一半了又怂什么……我都说不上来话了。但是，那个场景真的是电影一样刻在我的记忆里。用我当时还很匮乏的词汇——那时被赫敏小姐逼着看的书少——来描述一下：傲慢的少年呼喝着一个整日被挂在嘴边的名字，我跟着主人回头，阳光在摇曳的绿叶上跳跃，顺着缝隙在少年发梢肩膀上投下些许细碎的斑驳，他歪着头忽然一笑，嘴角向右边咧开，露出洁白的牙齿，粉红的舌隐约从左滑到右，又不经意间舔了舔唇。

彼时，随着他的靠近，我听到哈利扑通扑通的心跳声震雷般响，少年坏笑着逼近，低头，鼻尖差一点就能碰上我了（走开我才不要你碰）。哈利紧张的咽了咽口水（我看不见，我听到的），刚想说什么，那边马尔福却突然跳开指着哈利背后大喊大叫着“摄魂怪”。我猜哈利头上应该滑过几道冷汗或者黑线。

我后来无数次向领带先生吐槽：“他到底知不知道舔嘴唇是调情啊。”

“我想他一开始也不知道，”领带先生依旧笔挺整洁，他淡淡说，“他估计只是，想吻他吧。”

我告诉领带先生，马尔福折的纸鹤，哈利又给折回原样收起来了。

领带先生还没回话，马尔福手上总是耀武扬威的家族戒指抢话：“我是不会同意他们在一起的！波特家族怎么可以和马尔福家族联姻！！卢修斯老爷绝对不会同意的！！！”

假如我能翻白眼的话，我一定把两个镜片翻得像闪光灯一样噼里啪啦。

这个封建老顽固一天到晚血统论挂嘴边，瞧不起我们波特家族。结果，火焰杯大赛的时候，嗨呀，担心得不停问领带先生和毛绒帽现场情况哈利有没有受伤的是谁家的戒指呀？

再后来，我想想，那个伏地魔——对就他，作为救世主的眼镜我可不会怂——开始搞事情了。

我估计哈利最早发现马尔福的不对劲，一方面是哈利敏锐，另一方面确实是因为哈利格外在乎那个总是一天不挑衅一次就浑身不舒服的大少爷吧。估计，大概，也许，哈利动心比我之前预想的更早？

那段时间，我被迫观察德拉科的次数多了起来，老实说，如果不是因为领带先生在他身上，我还不愿意看呢。本来意气风发的少年似乎一夜之间就沧桑了起来，苍白的皮肤更加苍白，我能看到本来“勉强算得上迷人”（哈利语）的眼睛下的一层青色阴翳，傲慢骄傲似乎突然被从表面刮掉，剩下的几分傲气藏在骨子里，外貌上只剩下慌乱和警惕。

而我的主人也很难受。那没鼻子黑魔王（我怀疑是因为他不想戴眼镜才没鼻子的）把哈利也折腾的够呛，日日夜夜试图侵入哈利的大脑，我能知道哈利日渐暴躁憔悴，多疑又苦恼，他常把我取下来揉着太阳穴，说自己头疼。一边与凤凰社的不断联络，还一边注意着马尔福的一举一动，披着隐身衣跟踪什么的。

我现在还生马尔福的气，就是他在火车上石化了哈利后狠踢了哈利一脚。

“喂，你怎么不说波特对少爷用‘神锋无影’啊？”领带先生突然出声表达不满。戴在马尔福手上的本来一直安静的家族戒指也哼哼着应和。

好嘛，我不是还没说到嘛，我承认哈利对马尔福也下手挺狠的。

那天在火车上，德拉科愤怒地看着哈利，对他诉说着因为父亲入狱的而产生的痛恨。那个轮廓成熟了许多穿着黑西装的少年扯了扯领带先生，咬牙切齿得念出他念叨了六年的名字，然后擦得一尘不染的皮鞋就踹上了哈利的额头。我得感谢他没一脚把我踹碎了。

“波特，你为什么……就是不懂呢……”

在他把隐身衣盖在哈利身上时，忽然低声呢喃了一句。

厕所分手……啊呸，我都被你带跑了，那时他们又没在一起。我是不太想说，就是我不喜欢马尔福，也挺心疼那家伙的。骄傲的人一时间卸去了所有的尖锐锋芒，他只是个十五岁的少年，本来合身的白衬衫居然显得宽大，撑在洗手台前，我只看到了颤抖的肩膀听到了压抑的哽咽。

“Crucio！”

“Sectumsempra！”

血水源源不断得从身体里渗出，在白衬衫上绽放出艳红的花，又蜿蜒爬到满地的水中渐渐逼近哈利。

哈利逃了，但我闻到了风中的咸涩味道。

唔，你说被抓进马尔福庄园那次？当时，我没在哈利鼻梁上我也不清楚嘛……情况紧急，为了易容哈利，赫敏下了咒语，在匆忙间把我摘了下来塞进哈利的衣兜里，所以我看不见发生了什么。但是，我保证，我听到了一声：“Draco……”

后来，我一直随着哈利投入与伏地魔的战斗，只见过一次马尔福，就是有求必应室大火那一次。哈利这小傻子还在追问马尔福为什么不指认他。我想这就是马尔福叹息他不懂的原因了吧……他对他明里暗里在意了那么多年，另一个人到头来却以为他们只不过是死对头。

那时马尔福拿魔杖的手都在颤抖。

我当时就大喊一声你他妈的倒是告白啊，平时的嚣张气焰到哪儿了？你知不知道哈利是个榆木脑袋你不说他就不知道啊！

然后我就被格子衬衫骂了，他说他的主人才不是榆木脑袋。

反正最后的事你们都知道了，火场救人，然后突然不怕死的大少爷冲出去丢魔杖，一声“破特”喊得伏地魔都懵了。

哈利可能不知道，战争胜利后，在他躺在圣芒戈里的那段日子，我成天躺在床头柜上都能看见马尔福犹犹豫豫走进来，犹犹豫豫摸摸哈利的额头，再犹犹豫豫地一步三回头的离开。

马尔福自然也不知道，哈利从昏迷中醒来时叫过几声“德拉科”，害，谁让他个怂包不在场。

嗯，说出来你可能不信，他们都是成年人了居然还没玩够死对头的游戏。一个傲罗成天借口受伤往圣芒戈跑，一个治疗师成天借口交报告往魔法部跑，嘿，我就纳闷了，学学我和领带先生怎么了嘛。那边那个戒指，我听见你说我不要脸了，我告诉你，是领带先生先告的白！

那他们怎么在一起的？

冲动是魔鬼。

喝酒后冲动是魔鬼醉酒。

当时被赫敏小姐和罗恩先生放闪光弹刺激了的哈利在酒吧喝酒，火焰威士忌一杯又一杯。我凭借自己视野广阔，先哈利一步瞄见了角落里也在灌酒的苍白脸颊泛着红晕的马尔福。于是，我左腿使劲，身体往右滑，迫使哈利朝右边偏了头。

哈利嘭得砸下杯子——万幸万幸没碎——然后站起身，一摇一晃走踉跄着冲向马尔福，一把拽起那名贵的衬衫（衬衫自己说的）领子把也醉呼呼的马尔福捞了起来。

他瞪着他。

他盯着他。

然后被拽着的马尔福眼睛弯起，头向旁边一歪，露出个熟悉的坏笑，喝了酒显得艳红的舌有意无意得舔过唇。

“破特，接吻吗？”

后面的事我不想说了，我只记得我直接被怼到马尔福的脸上。反正第二天的报纸头条是：“救世主与前食死徒酒吧深夜激吻”。害，丢人。

翌日，我还迷迷糊糊的时候，被哈利摸索着抓在手里，我敏锐得发现他腰上还搭着一只修长漂亮的手，手上戴着刻有马尔福家徽的戒指……于是我打了声招呼，老戒指哼了一声，却忍不住八卦告诉我，昨天，马尔福就喝了一杯酒！

“德拉科……几点了？”

“七点半……周末，再睡会儿。”床上的人翻了个身，把另一个人搂进怀里。

嘘……他们要醒了。

END


End file.
